


Angels

by Tristana702



Series: 221B Baker Street [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: POV Jim Moriarty, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Les Anges ne sont pas dans le ciel, ils sont sur Terre, tu aurais pu être à moi, tu aurais dû être à moi. Mais "il" était là. Alors tu vas tomber.





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre et le drabble sont inspirés de la chanson "Angels" de Within Temptation  
> Bonne lecture!

Les Anges ne sont pas dans le ciel, ils sont sur Terre. Le tout, c’est de savoir les reconnaître. Il faut les voir avec qu’il ne soit trop tard pour cela. J’en ais trouvé un. Surement le plus beau d’entre tous. Et j’ai voulu l’attirer vers moi, le capturer. Vers les ténèbres. Il aurait été encore plus magnifique avec moi à ses côtés. On aurait pu être les maîtres du monde. Les « grands » se seraient mis à nos pieds. Mais _l’autre_ était là. _Il_ l’a empêché de me rejoindre. Sans lui, mon Ange serait venu avec moi. Mais mon Ange en a décidé autrement, au lieu de m’aider, tu m’as déchiré. Pourtant, on m’avait prévenu, mais je pensais réussir. Oh mon Ange… pourquoi _l’as_ -tu écouté ? Pourquoi n’es-tu pas venu avec moi ? Tu vas venir pourtant, tu vas _le_ quitter pour moi. Et pour cela je vais te faire voler, tu vas déployer tes ailes pour moi, je sais que tu le feras mon Ange. Et tu ne seras plus avec _lui_ , tu m’as déchiré alors je le fais à mon tour. On m’avait prévenu que cela finirait comme cela, je ne les ais pas écouté. Oh mon Ange, pourquoi n’es-tu pas venu simplement avec moi ? _Il_ n’aurait pas dû être là. Adieu mon Ange, puisses-tu ne jamais trouver le bonheur.

**Author's Note:**

> Je pense que vous avez deviné qu’il s’agissait de Moriarty s’adressant à Sherlock. Et que la personne en italique est John, l’Ange de Sherlock.  
> Pour moi, je ne crains que sans John, Sherlock aurait tenté d’être du côté de Moriarty pendant un temps, pas longtemps car Sherlock est « a good man » (Greg Lestrade, saison 4 épisode 4) mais quand même un peu. Moriarty est son alter ego et on ne peut pas nier que Sherlock est aussi fasciné par Jim que Jim ne l’est par lui.


End file.
